Roxas
|kana= ロクサス |romaji= Rokusasu |numero= XIII |titulo= La llave del destino |arma= Llave espada/s |elemento=Luz |limite= Event Horizon Magic Hour (doble empuñadura) |aparicion= Another side, Another story... |original= Sora |vozingles= Jesse McCartney |vozjapones= Kōki Uchiyama |vozespanol= Álvaro De Juan }}Roxas, la Llave del Destino (めぐりあう鍵 Meguriau Kagi, lit Serendipitous Key), es el incorpóreo de Sora y fue el número XIII dentro de la Organización XIII. Nació cuando Sora sacrificó su propio corazón a fin de restablecer el de Kairi, en Bastión Hueco. Aunque el corazón de Sora se restableció poco tiempo después, Roxas siguió siguió viviendo, ajeno a la existencia de Sora durante la mayor parte de su vida. Tiene la capacidad de blandir la Llave Espada, usa el poder de la luz para derrotar a sus enemigos. Roxas es quien controla a los incorpóreos samurái. Roxas también fue una de las misteriosas figuras encapuchadas en el video Another side, Another story... y Deep Dive. En el principio de Kingdom Hearts II, el jugador controla a Roxas por un corto periodo hasta que Sora se despierta. En Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Roxas es el protagonista principal. Encuentros : Encuentro con Sora Sora llega por medio de Axel al Mundo Inexistente, al llegar al Rascacielos de los Recuerdos, es rodeado por una manada de incorpóreos, mientras Donald y Goofy le alertan de que un portal de oscuridad se abre enfrente de Sora, y de él sale Roxas, al chocar sus Llaves Espadas, son transportados a la Estación de la Serenidad, donde pelean, y Roxas le pregunta "¿Por qué te eligió a ti?" también le aclara antes de la batalla que el había vencido una vez a Riku y Sora se sorprende. Roxas parece tener ganada la batalla después de una serie de golpes que hacen que Sora pierda su Llave Espada, pero por un descuido, Sora recupera su espada, y le da un golpe fatal. Roxas suelta sus espadas que se desvanecen, y cae detrás de Sora, a quien luego se le quito su capucha , le dijo mientras se da vuelta con una sonrisa "Eres un Buen Otro"... Sora vuelve al Rascacielos de los Recuerdos, y repite la frase de Roxas, pero Donald y Goofy le explican que él desapareció y que tuvieron que luchar contra los incorpóreos. Sora, decide seguir su camino, ya que parece que solo él lo pudo ver. thumb|[[Sora vs Roxas]] Encuentro con Naminé :" Yo veo la manera que tú te acuerdas de mí, y tú ves como me acuerdo de ti" '' :-Roxas, cuando se reunió con Naminé, antes de unirse con Sora, una vez más'' Después de la derrota aparece Xemnas y la desaparición de la mayoría de los miembros de la organización, Roxas y Naminé se reunen. Roxas, se proyecta través de Sora antes de Naminé unirse a Kairi. Están contentos de que se reunieron de nuevo, y decir que a diferencia de otros incorporeos, llegaron a conocer su "yo" original y convertirse en su conjunto. Por último, Roxas y Naminé creen que mientras Sora y Kairi estén juntos, ellos también, y deben aceptar su lugar dentro de Sora y Kairi después de haber sido prometido por sus colegas que siempre estarían juntos. Con esto, se fusionan con su "yo" original. A pesar de que Roxas se ha ido a este punto, se le puede considerar presente cuando Sora y Riku entran en las batallas contra el jefe final Xemnas, ya que Roxas y Sora son técnicamente el mismo cuerpo cuando muere Xemnas. Roxas y Naminé se ven por última vez, cuando Sora y Riku vuelven a la Isla Destino. Como Sora y Kairi se reunen, sonríen el uno al otro, mientras que Roxas y Naminé hacen lo mismo. Con la muerte de Xemnas, Roxas, podría considerarse el único superviviente de la Organización XIII, aunque sólo sea un ex miembro. Historia ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' thumb|left|156px|Roxas con las dos [[Llave Espada]]Roxas nació en Villa Crepúsculo , y pronto fue reclutado por la Organización, concrétamente por Xemnas . Fue amigo de Axel y Xion , los cuales al terminar sus misiones (basadas en recoger corazones de los sincorazón) se reunían en la Torre del Reloj (Villa Crepúsculo), a comer helados de sal marina . Su estilo de lucha es similar al de Sora al ser su incorpóreo . A lo largo de su estancia en la Organización vivía algunas misiones con ráfagas de recuerdos de Sora . Esto le hace dudar de su pasado, al no recordar nada. Con el tiempo empieza a dudar de los planes de la Organización y se empieza a preguntar el por qué puede blandir la Llave Espada. Tenía curiosidad por el grupo de Hayner, y con el quería hacer amistad. Roxas se sorprendió al descubrir que Xion ha tomado la apariencia de su yo pasado, y más aún cuando descubre que Xion tiene los deseos de convertirse en el "real" Sora y absorber a Roxas, declarando que era la razón por la cual fue creada. Roxas pelea contra ella, sabiendo que no la podría eliminar, debió mentirle. Así cuando es derrotada vuelve a su aspecto original, Xion es absorbida por Roxas, la cual le cuenta los verdaderos planes de la Organización y se desvanece felízmente, volvíendose Hielo. Es aquí cuando Roxas puede usar dos Llaves Espadas: Prometida , la Keyblade común, que luego se convertiría en Recuerdos Lejanos . Lleno de ira y dolor decide luchar contra la Organización, manteniendo al margen a Axel. Por el camino se encuentra a Riku , que tras una dura batalla en la que termina moribundo, recurre al poder de la oscuridad tomando la apariencia de Ansem , ligado a él a través de la oscuridad que habita en su corazón, y en la que termina derrotando a Roxas. Riku y DiZ le sitúan en la Villa Crepúsculo "virtual". ''Kingdom Hearts II En este juego, empiezas siendo Roxas en la Villa Crepúsculo "virtual". Un chico quethumb|Roxas en el opening de KH2 habita en Villa Crepúsculo, y sus amigos son Hayner, Pence y Olette, Roxas empieza a tener batallas con los incorpóreos, unos extraños seres, que la mayoría los toma como extranjeros. Tambien se encuentra con una chica llamada Naminé, con quien tiene largas conversaciones, en una de ellas le pregunta si sabe su verdadero nombre, pero es interrumpida por Riku, quien tambien le roba su dinero y mas adelante su perla azul del trofeo de Villa Crepúsculo. En el Torneo de Villa Crepúsculo, al pelear contra Vivi, quien era controlado por un incorpóreo umbrío, se detiene el tiempo y Axel aparece. Al ver que Roxas no lo recuerda, quiere pelear contra él, a quien le revela que el era el número XIII elegido de la Llave Espada. Roxas no comprende esto y cuando iba a pelear vuelve a ser interrumpido por DiZ, quien le dice que vaya con él. Axel ve el peligro que esto le causaría a su antiguo amigo, y le dice que en cambio lo sigue a él. Roxas vuelve a la Villa Crepúsculo al gritar los nombres de sus amigos. Le gana Vivi y prosigue el torneo. En el sexto día, Roxas comienza a sentirse extraño; tuvo sueños muy raros, y cuando va a contárselo a sus amigos, parecen ser fantasmas u hologramas. Al salir a la callejuela se encuentra con Axel, y unos incorpóreos . Al derrotar a los incorpóreos, el tiempo se vuelve a detener y oye a DiZ diciéndole que vaya a la mansión. Roxas va y Axel vuelve a reaccionar, diciendo "Entonces ya es la Hora" Roxas llega a la mansión y abre la puerta, pero varios incorpóreos aparecen y este logra escapara gracias a que Riku los destruye. Al ir al cuarto de Naminé, ésta le dice que no debería existir, y que son incorpóreos. Cuando le dice que va a desaparecer, Roxas siente miedo, pero Naminé es secuestrada por DiZ y Riku, por lo que Roxas sigue adelante hasta encontrar el laboratorio de DiZ y destruirlo. Al seguir hacia las cápsulas Axel lo hace enfurecer y Roxas libera su máximo potencial, luego de derrotarlo, Axel le dice que se verán en otra vida, y desaparece en un portal de oscuridad. Roxas encuentra a Sora dentro de una especie de flor, la cual es una capsula. Luego aparece DiZ tipo holograma, y roxas pelea contra el en vano. Roxas acepta unirse a Sora, diciendo justo antes que sus vacaciones han terminado y que Sora era alguien afortunado. Kingdom Hearts coded y Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Roxas es el jefe final de este juego, sin embargo, a lo largo de todo el juego aparece cothumb|Roxas en pose de pelea en Re Codedmo "¿¿??" , cuando Data Sora vence a "¿¿??" éste último se quita la capucha descubriendo su rostro: Roxas. Su forma de pelea es igual que en kingdom hearts 358/2 days, teniendo todos los limites de sus dos versiones, es decir, pilares de energia grandes y medianos , junto con la embestida de emblemas de la organización. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Roxas aparece casi por el final del juego presentandose ante Sora. A diferencia que en su primer encuentro en el que pelearon, en esta vez Roxas se muestra muy amable con Sora. En el Mundo Inexistente (Versión del Sueño) tras el encuentro de Sora con Braig, Roxas aparece en lo que parece ser el corazón de Sora, pero en un recuerdo del Mundo Inexistente. Sora le pregunta a Roxas si el le puede ayudar, refiriendose a que debia de hacer ya que los recuerdos de la Organización XIII y la oscuridad le estaban confundiendo cada vez mas. Roxas le dice que no puede contestarle a eso, que debe hacerlo el mismo. Luego le dice a Sora que antes creia que estaba bien el estar unido a Sora ya que el estaba completo pero le dice que hay muchos corazones unidos al de Sora. Sora no comprende lo que intenta decir Roxas, y Roxas le responde que no puede ser el. Sora dice que Roxas no es el mismo, que Roxas es Roxas y nada mas y se muestra triste porque quiere que Roxas tenga una vida verdadera y no tener que estar unido a el. Roxas le dice a Sora que el (refiriendose a Sora) conserva todos sus sentimientos y recuerdos y que lo mejor es que el sea el mismo, Roxas le coge de las manos a Sora y le muestra todos sus recuerdos, algunos muy dolorosos, tanto que incluso Sora nota el dolor. Cuando le termina de mostrar sus recuerdos, Sora vuelve a la realidad y Roxas ya no vuelve a aparecer en su corazón, dando a entender que posiblemente Roxas se haya diluido en la oscuridad como hacian todos los Incorporeos al morir, es decir, que habia desaparecido para siempre. Sora triste grita a Riku (Que ya habia terminado su prueba para Maestro), Rey Mickey y Yen Sid que que intentan mostrandole eso. Riku le responde que si sigue persiguiendo objetivos dentro del sueño no podra despertar jamas y que modifico el sueño para que pudiera hablar con Roxas, dando a entender tambien que la conversación que tuvieron fue verdadera, y no producto de que Riku modificara el sueño. Sora se siente triste y enfadado y decide seguir avanzando en el Mundo Inexistente. Por lo que se ve en esto, parece que Sora realmente queria ser amigo de Roxas. Tras esto no se sabe nada de Roxas, habiendo una posibilidad de que se haya diluido en la oscuridad.thumb|300px|right|Sora se encuentra con Roxas ... Subtitulado en Español Caracteología / físico Apariencia Cuando estaba en la Organización XIII, Roxas vestía el uniforme negro de la misma, aunque con una serie de pequeñas diferencias. Sus pantalones eran diferentes, buscando más lo informal, y suelto. Asimismo, no metía los pantalones dentro de las botas como lo hacían los demás miembros, aunque las botas thumb|Roxas en la organizaciónnegras de Roxas eran parecidas a sus zapatos de calle. La capa de Roxas tenía un bajo parecido a los usados por Xigbar y Demyx, con los hombros ligeramente apuntados y un poco cerca de las mangas de ajuste. Guarda un gran parecido con Sora (y a la vez un parecido con Ventus), los rasgos faciales de Roxas se parecen mucho a él, incluyendo sus brillantes ojos azules, el cuerpo, y el pelo de punta. Aunque no es difícil diferenciarles en el juego real. En contraste con el pelo castaño de Sora, Roxas es un rubio dorado, y su estilo de pelo también les separa, como los pelos concentrados en la frente, los picos en el lado derecho de su cabeza, como si le hubiera barrido el viento, y la parte de atrás más suave y escamosa. También se parecen mucho a Ventus en el rostro y el cuerpo (esto se debe a que el corazón de sora se convirtio en su sincorazón y la parte del corazón de Ventus se convirtio en su incorpóreo haciendo asi que Roxas se pareciera mas a Ventus que a su ser original, ademas de poseer la misma apariencia en edad con Sora, ya que los incorporeos tienen una apariencia mayor a sus vidas anteriores. Mientras vivía en la Villa Crepúsculo virtual, Roxas vestía ropa mucho más casual e informal. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuello alto con un símbolo parecido a un naipe. Sobre esta, otra chaqueta abierta de color blanco, con varios diseños de bloque negro y un borde gris al final de cada manga. El cuello esta chaqueta es rojo con pliegues recogidos. Roxas también llevaba pantalones de dos colores, gris claro con varios botones en el borde que parecían unir las piernas para el resto de la tela, que eran de color oscuro. Los zapatos eran de tonos gris y negro, y tenían cintas rojas en lugar de cordones. Por último, Roxas llevaba una pulsera color negro y el estampado del tablero de ajedrez en blanco en la muñeca izquierda, así como un anillo negro llano en su dedo índice izquierdo y un anillo blanco liso en su dedo medio izquierdo. Personalidad thumb|Roxas / Sora. :"Debes compartir parte de ese odio con Sora. Él es demasiado bueno para su propio bien."'' :- Diz, a Roxas. A diferencia de otros incorpóreos, parece poseer emociones reales, derivadas del hecho de que él, como Naminé, es especial. Muchas gamas de sentimientos vienen de él en función de su situación. Siendo la otra mitad de Sora, su personalidad es similar a la de su contraparte, con algunas diferencias. Por ejemplo, es mucho más propenso a la ira de Sora, temperamental, agresivo, y se mantiene firme, características que se había mezclado en su estilo de lucha. Se puede ser arrogante, confiado y determinado como lo demuestra en sus batallas, más aún cuando se involucra en una lucha Riku, proclamando que él no podía vencerlo, no importa cuántas veces lo intentó. Sus palabras no las muerde y no tiene temor de decir lo que piensa. Incluso expresó cierta aversión por ser comparado con Sora desde el principio debido a su relación, que DiZ observa con diversión en su encuentro. Este tipo de diferencia principal entre los niños es a veces incluso representado en el arte oficial, con Roxas, casi siempre con un aire oscuro, una especie de expresión feroz, mientras que de Sora, un poco más flojo. Pone cuidado en su actitud y ante la temeridad, que puede ser legítimamente egoísta en ciertos intervalos, pero no lo suficientemente egoísta como para no volver al final a Sora de buen grado en la comprensión. Durante el juego, Roxas se presenta como el tipo para no dejar simplemente que las cosas sucedan, para juguetear con sus dedos y esperar cuando hay algo en sí mismo que no comprende. Constantemente se rebela contra lo que le dicen es su "lugar" y es una persona muy independiente. Por otra parte, Roxas tiende a ser, irónicamente, la melancólico y estoico, solemne y distraído, sobre todo porque se da cuenta de la verdad sobre sí mismo, y en otros puntos cuando está confuso y perdido. Si bien no es tan impulsivo, como Sora, ambos tienen poca paciencia para las personas que parecen ser de opinión distinta de su voluntad o tratando de confundirlos. Él no tiene un ansia extrema de la vida, así, no toma todo con una perspectiva brillante, pero sí desea y el deseo de uno de los suyos con fervor. Y a pesar de sus diferencias, los rasgos que comparte con Sora se muestran en la forma en que se preocupan profundamente por sus amigos, junto con algunos casos en que Roxas es feliz, alegre, amable, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones en buena compañía - incluso se muestra riendo -. Roxas también parece ser señalado como el más inteligente de la mitad de Sora, ya que no es tan fácilmente engañado por sus enemigos y es más probable que piensen a través de sus acciones a menos que se enfaden. Este tema ligeramente cambió cuando llegó a 358 / 2 Days, porque a diferencia de su propio futuro que tenía un conocimiento profundo de los temas en la Ciudad Falso Villa Crepúsculo, Roxas nació sin memoria cuando le reclutan en la Organización. Por lo tanto, no tenía información sobre los temas o los objetos más simples, haciéndolo comparable a un recién nacido que crece y aprende, saliendo lenta e ingenuósamente de lo que le corresponde. Es por eso que Axel cumple la función de ilustrar acerca de su pregunta o idea, a veces Axel mordiéndose la lengua a sí mismo sobre la forma de explicarlos. La actitud de Roxas, sin embargo, fue muy evidente desde el principio, le dice a Axel después de realizar una misión en el principio que podría haberlo hecho con los ojos vendados. Fácilmente se molesta cuando Xigbar le llama "niño" o "tigre". Otra diferencia con Sora es su condición heroica. Muchas veces, Roxas muestra cómo prefiere no tener nada que ver con la Llave espada, el deseo de ser un niño normal, con una vida normal, y unos amigos normales. Esto es algo representado en Hayner, Pence, Olette y en toda la serie, como se le muestra un número de veces observando con asombro e interés. Por otra parte, Sora, a pesar de que era mucho más o menos el mismo, y fue impulsado por el objetivo de encontrar a sus amigos, asumió la responsabilidad más pasivamente, sin mucha molestia. Jugando como Roxas En Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days puedes jugar como Roxas, este aparecerá desbloqueado desde el comienzo, su mejor arma en modo historia es la Kingdom Key+. Roxas empieza un límite de golpes rápidos y repentinos al enemigos para luego usar un Limit Break que consiste en liberar varios rayos en forma del símbolo de la Organización. Cabe destacar que en el Modo Historia una de sus misiones tiene reducido el nivel por la mitad lo que indica que Xion se ha vuelto mas fuerte que el, pero esto no influye en los paneles originales del personaje. thumb|Limit Break de Roxas en [[Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Event Horizon]] Jugando como Roxas con Dos llave espada Esta es la version de Roxas con dos Llaves espada, la de Xion (Recuerdos lejanos) y la de el mismo (Prometida) se debe obtener el Parte cero (que se obtiene al final del juego en la tienda tiene el simbolo de los Incorporeos) y equiparle tres Unidades de Habilidad (dia 24, 95 y la ultima en la tienda al finalizar el juego) la fuerza de este personaje se basa en combos con sus llaves espada y su Limite consite en lanzar grandes pilares de energia y su Limite Final consiste en aumentar el numero y tamaño de estos. En la ultima mision(día 358) se muestra una fuerza exagerada en este personaje, pero en realidad los Neosombra son de un nivel muy inferior, ya que se requiere un nivel mayor a 70 para poder lograr un golpe de esa magnitud. Solo se puede usar en modo mision, ya que en modo historia Roxas portara la Llave espada++. thumb|Limit Break de Dual Wield Roxas en [[Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Magic Hour]] Armas Cuando está en posesión de todo su poder, Roxas maneja dos llaves espada,como Ventus y Sora, aunque originalmente sólo podía ejercer una llave espada sola , que pueden tomar diferentes formas mediante el uso de Gears . Sin embargo, durante el breve período en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days entre sus que alcanzan la capacidad de doble empuñadura y alcanzar todo su poder, podía tener doble empuñadura con dos llaves del Reino. Hasta el momento, Roxas es el primer personaje en la serie para poder usar dos llaves espada de doble empuñadura. En 358/2 days ,los nombres de sus armas son en su mayoría asociados con el dolor de la separación, la soledad o los fenómenos de luz. sus armas de broma son: "Paraguas" y "Alborada". (para mas informacion, consultad el articulo Armas de la Organización XIII) Tema Curiosidades *En las Novelas de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Naminé le dice a Xion que para Sora, su chica atesorada es Kairi, y que para Roxas su chica atesorada es ella, y es por eso que se parece a Kairi. *Roxas puede controlar al Incorpóreo Samurái. *Podría decirse que es el único superviviente de la Organización XIII, aunque fuera un ex miembro y acabara uniéndose a su ser completo (Sora). *Es muy posible que en mayor parte sea el incorporeo de ventus que el de sora, ya que como se ve en KH 3DS, un incorporeo conserva a la perfeccion los rasgos de su ser original(como lea, Ienzo y Dilan), Roxas en este caso se parece mucho mas a Ventus. Tambien podria ser que realmente fuese Ventus, y no un incorporeo, pero sin recuerdos, puesto que estos yacerian todavia dentro de Sora, pero es solo una suposición. *Su nombre, Roxas, como el de todo incorpóreo es el anagrama del ser original, Sora, en este caso, y una X. *Roxas al usar dos llaves espada, usa la prometida por la promesa que le hace a Xion antes de que esta desaparezca y recuerdos lejanos porque los recuerdos que tiene de Xion van desapareciendo y cada vez se van haciendo más lejanos. *Roxas puede utilizar 2 Limit Break, Event Horizon (con una Llave Espada), y Mogic Hour (Doble Empuñadura). *Roxas, en su traje de Kingdom Hearts II, tiene una pulsera en su mano derecha a igual a la de Ventus, solo que los colores invertidos (donde esta de color blanco, es negro, y vicesersa). Galeria Roxas Villa Crepúsculo virtual.jpg|Roxas con Hayner, Pence y Olette en KH2 200px-Roxas Days 2.png|Roxas en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Kh Render (21).png|Roxas blandiendo Cadena del Reino. DWRoxas.png|Roxas encapuchado con Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos Roxas_(card).png|Naipe de Roxas en Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories 411997.jpg|Imagen final de 358/2 Days Roxas2Keyblades.jpg|Antes de invocar a Prometida y a Recuerdos Lejanos Kh days trio.jpg|Roxas, Axel y Xion en la torre de la estación de Villa Crepúsculo SSIC.png|Helado de Sal Marina, el favorito de Roxas Roxas opening2.jpg|Roxas en el Descenso al Corazón en el opening de Kingdom Hearts2 Roxas.jpg|Roxas en el Final Mix de Kingdom Hearts II. Cadena del reino.jpg|La llave espada inicial de Roxas en Kingdom Hearts II, Cadena del Reino. recuerdos lejanos y prometida.jpg|Las Keyblades "Recuerdos Lejanos" y "Prometida" de Roxas. roxas re.jpg|Roxas con su vestimenta despues de Kingdom Hearts II. roxas sonriendo.jpg|Roxas sonriendo. roxas axel fight.jpg|Batalla de Roxas contra Axel, antes de unirse a Sora data replica roxas.png|Replica data de Roxas. roxas y axel en la terrasa de la torre del reloj.jpg|Roxas y Axel en la torre del reloj en Villa Crepúsculo Roxassora.jpg|Sora/Roxas KHCoM Roxas.png|Roxas en el final de KHCoM Roxsacre.png|El espantapájaros de Roxas Hoodedroxasneo.png|Roxas con la Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos antes de su pelea con Riku Roxas menu.png|Roxas en el menú de guardado de 358/2 Days Roxas Save Face.png|Roxas en el menú de guardado de Kh 2 Foto.png|Foto que se toman en Villa Crepúsculo Struggle Poster.png|Poste de luchas de Struggles Riku Roxas.jpg|Riku convertido en Ansem contra Roxas Roxas Get's It Memorized.png|Roxas en Kh3D repitiendo la frase de Lea/Axel : Lo captas?/Lo has memorizado? La guinda del pastel.png|Roxas, Axel y Xion en Kingdom Hearts 3D Mobile roxas.png|Roxas en el Kingdom Hearts: Mobile Mobile roxasorg13.png|Roxas Kingdom Hearts:Mobile con el traje de la org. XIII Espantapájaros.png|El concepto artístico del espantapájaros que hizo Jack basado en Roxas Dark Roxas.png|Roxas su primera aparición XIII Roxas.png|Roxas el número XIII Axel and Roxas.png|Axel y Roxas tomando un helado Organization 13 Member XIII Roxas.png|Poster oficial de Roxas DaysRoxas.png DaysRoxasAngry2.png DaysRoxasAngry3.png DaysRoxasAngry4.png DaysRoxasAngry.png DaysRoxasHappy2.png DaysRoxasHappy3.png DaysRoxasHappy.png DaysRoxasSad2.png DaysRoxasShocked.png Sprite_Roxas1.png|Sprite de Roxas normal Sprite_Roxas3.png Roxas_BoD-9.jpg|En el TCG con nivel 1 Sprite_Roxas2.png captura.png|Captura de pantalla del sitio oficial de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 165px-Roxas.png Roxas05.png KH Axel Roxas Xion by TsukiStrife11.jpg|Roxas, Axel y Xion Screenshot04 days.jpg Roxas y Axel.png|Roxas y Axel roxas en accion.png|roxas en accion roxas.png|roxas con prometida roxas2.png|roxas desmayado Roxas and Hayner.jpg|Hayner haciendo una promesa con Roxas Axel convocando sus chackrams.jpg|Axel convocando sus chackrams para luchar contra Roxas Roxas dd.png|Roxas en deep dive. Roxas dd 2.png|Roxas destruyendo a una Neosombra en deep dive. Roxas dd 3.png|Roxas viendo hacia arriba en deep dive. Videos Roxas vs Axel|right|300pxleft|300px|Roxas vs Penumbra Espinosa left|300px|KH358: Batalla contra Riku 300px|right|Entrevista a Jesse McCartney, doblador de Roxas en inglés. en:Roxas de:Roxas fr:Roxas pt:Roxas Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts II Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoría:Personajes originales Categoría:Portadores de la Llave Espada Categoría:Organización XIII Categoría:Incorpóreos Categoría:Villa Crepúsculo Categoría:Another side, Another story... Categoría:Personajes del lado oscuro Categoría:Personajes Categoría:personajes que pueden manejar dos llaves espadas Categoría:Personajes con replica data Categoría:Personajes originales Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts II Categoría:Incorpóreo Categoría:Mundo Inexistente